Mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones) that use a smart card to control network access and subscription services typically issue events when certain predetermined actions occur (e.g., when a user attempts to make a call). These events are typically issued to an application stored on the smart card and can include call control events and/or mobile originated short message service (MOSMS) control events. These events typically include the phone number that was input by a user of a mobile communication device as an intended recipient (e.g., the telephone number of another mobile communication device that a user wishes to call and/or send a short message service (SMS) message to). The events are typically sent to an application stored on the smart card for acceptance prior to the communication event (e.g., a call or an SMS message) being completed.
The smart cards used by the mobile communication devices typically include one or more applications that use the events provided by the mobile communication device to control the operation of the mobile communication device. For example, the applications stored on the smart card can be configured to allow, bar, and/or modify a call or SMS message. Only a single application included in the smart card, however, can subscribe to receive specific events (e.g., the call/MOSMS control events) from the mobile communication device. Thus, the mobile communication device (or the operator of the mobile communication device) typically must choose which application should receive the events from the mobile communication device.